


Sick Boys

by Tiramisu_Cake



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Minor Patricia Blum/Stanley Uris, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramisu_Cake/pseuds/Tiramisu_Cake
Summary: Él está enfermo. Hay algo muy mal con él.Lo sabe desde hace mucho, desde que era pequeño y se sentía distinto a los otros niños, no podía darle un nombre en aquel entonces, pero algo dentro de él se lo decía "no eres normal". Era un pensamiento que martillaba constantemente su cabeza y que a medida que el tiempo pasaba sólo golpeaba con más fuerza, especialmente ahora, que se ha dado cuenta que siente algo más que sólo amistad por su mejor amigo.Y era genial. Por si con ser un maricón no fuera suficiente...





	1. Loneliness and hate

**Author's Note:**

> No he dormido nada y ésto era algo que me llevaba golpeando la cabeza durante algunos días. Así que aproveché mi delirio insomne y escribí, por lo tanto también me disculpo si hay algún error o algo no se entiende, en cuánto esté mejor revisaré y editaré lo que haga falta. <3
> 
> Éste es mi primer trabajo para éste fandom, así que no me odien por se un fracaso.
> 
> Advertencia o algo así :3
> 
> Ésto incluirá mención de autolesiones, lenguaje un tanto vulgar, autodesprecio, comentarios homofóbicos, homofobia internalizada, entre otras.  
Léanlo sólo si consideran que podrán con ello, yo no me hago responsable de nada. ~<3
> 
> Pd; ésto suponía ser muy empalagoso y romántico y ya a la hora de escribirlo se volvió deprimente, lo siento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he dormido nada y ésto era algo que me llevaba golpeando la cabeza durante algunos días. Así que aproveché mi delirio insomne y escribí, por lo tanto también me disculpo si hay algún error o algo no se entiende, en cuánto esté mejor revisaré y editaré lo que haga falta. <3
> 
> Éste es mi primer trabajo para éste fandom, así que no me odien por ser un fracaso.
> 
> Advertencia o algo así :3
> 
> Ésto incluirá mención de autolesiones, lenguaje un tanto vulgar, autodesprecio, comentarios homofóbicos, homofobia internalizada, entre otras.  
Léanlo sólo si consideran que podrán con ello, yo no me hago responsable de nada. ~<3
> 
> Pd; ésto suponía ser muy empalagoso y romántico y ya a la hora de escribirlo se volvió deprimente, lo siento...

Él está enfermo. Hay algo muy mal con él.

Lo sabe desde hace mucho, desde que era pequeño y se sentía distinto a los otros niños, no podía darle un nombre en aquel entonces, pero algo dentro de él se lo decía "no eres normal". Era un pensamiento que martillaba constantemente su cabeza y que a medida que el tiempo pasaba sólo golpeaba con más fuerza, especialmente ahora, que se ha dado cuenta que siente algo más que sólo amistad por su mejor amigo

Y era genial. Como si con ser un maricón no fuera suficiente...

Constantemente se preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse así? ¿Entre noveno y décimo grado, o antes de eso?, sinceramente no tiene ni la más mínima idea, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba hundido, dedicándole miradas más atentas de las debidas.

También piensa con demasiada regularidad si alguien lo habrá notado ya —no sería una sorpresa, él es tan jodidamente obvio—. Le preocupa que lo sepan, no por sus amigos, él sabe que puede confiar en ellos y que lo amarán sin importar qué, pero el resto del mundo no es así y sabe que ésto que siente está mal a percepción del resto, después de todo; _"a los niños les gustan las niñas y viceversa. Un niño que gusta de otro es uno enfermo."_

Y, lo que más ronda su mente —aparte de los pensamientos acerca de lo hermoso que él es y cuestiones sobre su piel y el sabor de sus labios—, ¿Él corresponde sus sentimientos? _¡Ja!_ Por supuesto que no lo hace, pero soñar es gratis, aunque algunas veces duela.

Pero no se permite ilusionarse. Richie no es gay y si lo fuera es más que obvio que su interés iría directo a Eddie. Siempre quiere captar la atención del más bajo y constantemente lo está fastidiando o llamándolo con apodos demasiado raros o afectivos y él no está celoso de ésto, algunas veces duele, pero un amor no correspondido no va a matarlo.

Él también pierde más tiempo del que debería pensando. Dios, puede desperdiciar todo un día en ello. Inventado perturbadoras historias y escenarios absurdos dónde Richie corresponde sus insulsos sentimientos y es ridículo, porque sabe que todo aquello es sólo un producto de su trastornada mente de maricón. Y se odia un poco mucho por todo ésto. Porqué él realmente quisiera ser normal, gustar de una chica, tal vez hacerle caso a Patricia Blum, la chica linda de su clase de química obviamente muy interesada en él. No cree poder hacerle eso pero tambien ya no soporta a su padre y su pregunta de cada sábado _"¿No saldrás con alguien que no sea uno de esos amiguitos tuyos?"_ O la charla del último viernes de cada mes que incluye esa incómoda pregunta de cuándo llevará una chica a casa o invitará alguna a salir porqué según _"tienes dieciséis, estás en_ esa edad _dónde las chicas son todo"_ las chicas no eran todo para él, casi nada en realidad, su todo ahora eran la escuela, sus amigos y disimular su posiblemente obvio interés por los niños. 

Está aburrido. Está cansado. Está harto. Está asqueado. Está hastiado. Se siente miserable y lo odia todo. Simplemente quisiera poder cambiar ésto, todo. Toda su vida y sus sentimientos. Ser jodidamente normal

_"Patético"_ murmura para sí mismo en la oscura soledad de su habitación, viendo al techo como si fuera la mierda más jodidamente interesante de todo el mundo mientras se fuerza por no llorar. Es un hombre, _"los hombres no lloran, no demuestran cómo se sienten, no son débiles..."_

* * *

Después de una larga noche de insomnio, pensamientos abstractos y mucho autodesprecio; llega la mañana. Cálida y reconfortante, casi esperanzadora. Soportó otra noche de sí mismo y eso es todo un logro en sí.

La luz ligeramente se cuela por las finas cortinas e ilumina con suavidad la habitación, puede escuchar algunas aves cantar a lo lejos y eso le hace sonreír un poco mientras se levanta de la cama y estira sus músculos. Se ducha, se viste, desayuna escuchando los mismos comentarios de siempre de su padre y luego sale de casa, con la misma sensación de irritación de siempre que sólo es aplacada cuando Bill pasa por él y puede actuar con una diminuta fracción de normalidad. Más tarde, en la escuela, verá a Richie y al resto de los perdedores y se sentirá mejor hasta que llegué la hora de volver a casa y el ciclo se repita.


	2. The balance between hating everything and loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observarte es todo lo que puedo hacer, soñar contigo y pensar en ti las 24 horas del día y ni siquiera tener que lidiar con lo que más odio logrará que dejé de hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, bueno... Hola~ esto debía ser publicado la semana pasada pero mientras lo editaba noté que quedaba muy raro y luego tuve un bloqueo así que lamento la tardanza y espero puedan disfrutar de este capítulo. ~~
> 
> Pd; como mencioné antes, arreglé lo que creí necesario del capítulo uno y añadí y edité algunas cosas, no es un cambio muy grande por lo que sólo léanlo de nuevo si quieren, pero no es necesario.

_****_Odiaba ir a la escuela, realmente, lo detestaba, era aburrido y no sentía cómo si en verdad aprendiera algo. 

Pero si había una cosa buena de ir por la mañana a esa cárcel era definitivamente la tercera clase del lunes. Ese día recibía matemáticas. No le importaban los números, lo importante era con quién compartía esa clase.

Era la única materia que recibían juntos y por eso era tan importante para él llegar temprano y estar a tiempo en el salón. Básicamente únicamente asistía a clases para poder ver a Stanley. Ese período a la semana era el único en el que no era conflictivo. Su maestra y el director habían asumido que era porque en verdad le gustaban las matemáticas y era un poco molesto, pero estaba bien. Sólo no quería que lo cambiarán de horario para poder seguir viendo los bonitos gestos de Stan cuando estaba concentrado en los estúpidos ejercicios.

Estaba bien sólo con observar desde su lugar. No pedía nada más. Para él Stan era su mejor amigo y estaba conforme con eso, aunque sería mentira decir que a veces no deseaba algo más, pero prefería guardar todo eso para sí mismo. Su amistad era importante. Mucho más que ese estúpido enamoramiento y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor amigo por sus sentimientos incorrectos. 

Bromear acerca de ello sólo era otro mecanismo de defensa. Sabía que no sentían lo mismo, que incluso Stan le odiaba un poco por su forma de ser. Pero incluso verlo enojado era todo un deleite. Aunque a sus ojos todo Stanley Uris era la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo para apreciar.

Estaba enamorado, hasta el fondo, tenía la soga al cuello dispuesta para hacer presión y ahorcarlo en cualquier momento, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, declararse estaba totalmente descartado y salir con alguien más de forma seria también. Disfrutaba besando niñas o niños, tal vez llegando un poco más lejos que eso, ¿Pero algo realmente serio? Con nadie. La seriedad se la guardaría para cuando Stanley Uris volteara a verle y se diera cuenta de que tenía a su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo con el simple hecho de existir, o sea, prefería ser un eterno jugador a fingir que quería a alguien que no fuera ese perfecto chico judío que parecía más un abuelo que un adolescente...

* * *

La campana indicando el cambio de período le hizo despertar de golpe, haciendo que casi cayera de su pupitre. _Mierda, se había quedado dormido en la única jodida clase que le importaba_, no volvería a descargar un juego para su celular nunca en la vida, esas malditas aves destrozando todo a su paso y matando cerdos eran demasiado adictivas. Con fastidio tomó su mochila y salió del aula que ya estaba llenándose nuevamente por estudiantes y se dirigió a la zona dónde estaba su casillero, encontrando ahí a Eddie quién sacaba un par de cosas del suyo.

—Hey, Eds ¿Cómo va tu día?

Le pregunta mientras abre su casillero y saca un libro y una libreta, los mismos útiles que Eddie ya que su siguiente clase es biología y la reciben juntos.

—Cómo la mierda. Volvieron a escribir en mi maldito casillero —dice el chico más bajo con molestia y cerrando la puerta del mueble de metal con más fuerza de la necesaria para mostrarle lo escrito ahí. —Y no me llames Eds. Te veo en clase.

—Mi día va de maravilla, gracias por preguntar —dice para sí mismo luego de cerrar su casillero y dando un último vistazo al de su amigo para leer lo citado ahí, para más adelante ir a clase, a dormir por supuesto, odiaba biología, los materiales eran sólo para disimular.

* * *

Después de una mañana entera alternando entre dormir y molestar por fin fue hora del almuerzo; esa mañana no había desayunado nada y tampoco había cenado, en realidad lo último que había comido habían sido algunos bocadillos que la mamá de Bill preparó en la tarde del día anterior y esos habían sido para compartirlos entre todos, la comida de la escuela era un asco pero era mejor que nada.

—Entonces, señoritas ¿Cómo sobrellevan éste hermoso lunes? —Preguntó tirando su bandeja sobre la mesa para interrumpir la charla de sus amigos, mientras de sentaba en el único lugar libre al lado derecho de Ben y quedando justo frente a Stan, pudiendo apreciar la forma cuidadosa en que éste comía para no ensuciar su ropa.

—Terrible. Saqué una mala nota en mi estúpido reporte de historia en el cual trabajé toda la noche.

Se quejó primero Beverly, picando su comida como si esta fuera la culpable de sus desgracias.

—Te ofrecí mi ayuda y te negaste —dijo Ben con simpleza, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la pelirroja.

Todos prefirieron ignorar aquello pues Bev parecía muy afectada por esto y conociendola prefería que no le hicieran preguntas, bueno, a menos que quisieras un tenedor de plástico enterrado en el brazo.

—Te dormiste en matemáticas —le reprochó Stanley mientras le pasaba un paquete de galletas que él tomó con gusto —tenemos exámen el próximo lunes— ante la información sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

—También en biología, pero ni creas que te prestaré mis apuntes —Eddie aún lucía irritado, lo que le hacía preguntarse si realmente era por lo del casillero o había algo más.

—¿Estás bien, Rich? Parece que hoy no has hecho nada más que dormir en clases —las palabras preocupadas de Mike le hicieron sonreír.

—Estoy perfectamente, Mikey simplemente no dormí por estar...

—_Beep beep, Rich —_fue detenido por Bill antes de que siquiera terminará su frase.

El resto de almuerzo había transcurrido en silencio después de eso, tan sólo con alguna cosa suelta relacionada con la escuela y después todo se habían dispersado para ir a sus respectivos salones, quedando para encontrarse a la salida como siempre.

_Dios... Realmente, realmente, realmente detestaba la escuela ¿Por qué el estúpido verano tardaba tanto en llegar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas! Sinceramente creí que sería olímpicamente ignorada pero ver esas lecturas y kudos me hizo muy feliz y tener confianza en continuar. <3
> 
> Este es mi Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tiramisu-cake dónde no público nada, pero pueden ir ahí y preguntarme algo si quieren. :3


	3. Something unimportant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emocioné muchísimo escribiendo éste capítulo tanto lo único que me impedía publicarlo antes de tiempo fue que estuve pensando mucho el título y aún así creo que no queda lol.
> 
> De todos modos espero que no se sienta muy pesado, que sea fluido y, por su puesto, que disfruten de la lectura <3

Después de clases todos se reunieron afuera de la escuela, cómo cada día, aunque las cosas estaban demasiado tensas; con Bev y Eddie enojados, Bill y Ben aparentemente incómodos, Mike tratando de mantenerse al margen de la situación y Richie aparentemente afectado por la forma en que las cosas iban. Él tampoco estaba teniendo su mejor día, debía admitir. Había sacado un seis en su prueba de literatura y eso haría enojar a sus padres, por lo que no estaba particularmente emocionado con la idea de ir a casa temprano.

—Bevvy, iré a Los Baldíos a pasar el rato ¿Te apuntas? —escuchó a Richie cuestionar una vez se despidieron de Mike, Ben, Eddie y Bill, (en realidad debería haberse ido con éste último, pero Bill tampoco parecía de humor para nadie).

—Claro. No tengo nada mejor qué hacer —aceptó ella la oferta, pareciendo más tranquila que esa mañana.

—Yo también voy —dijo captando la atención de sus dos amigos, Bev sólo le miró intrigada, lo que era de esperarse ya que nunca los acompañaba cuando iban a fumar y perder el tiempo por ahí.

—Vaya~ Stanny parece estar teniendo un ataque de rebeldía, rápido Bev aprovechemos ésto antes de que _el hombre_ se arrepienta —soltó Richie burlón para seguido comenzar a pedalear su bicicleta.

Él sólo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a ambos, yendo los tres casi al mismo ritmo.

—Bev, ¿Tienes idea del por qué Eddie estaba tan molesto hoy? —el silencio fue roto, por Richie.

—No lo sé, traté de preguntarle en educación física pero sólo me evadió, ¿Tú intentaste hablar con él Stan? 

—No realmente. Sentí que si preguntaba me golpearía, parecía de un humor terrible hoy.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo no recordaba haber visto nunca tan enojado a Eddie. Richie podía sacarlo de quicio con regularidad, cómo a todos, pero nunca para llegar a ese extremo de hacer tenso un ambiente grupal. Algo le había pasado, estaba seguro de ello, pero si no había querido hablar ni siquiera con Bev debía ser algo que realmente no era asunto de ninguno de ellos.

—Escribieron _"pequeña perra"_ en su casillero y él dijo que era eso, pero le escriben mierda todo el tiempo así que no le creo.

Sintió un poco de náuseas al escuchar a Richie tan preocupado por Eddie. Y sintió asco de sí mismo, _joder_, estaban hablando de uno de sus mejores amigos, de alguien que conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, no se sentía cómodo consigo mismo sintiéndose celoso por ésto._ "Son amigos, es obvio que va a preocuparse, no seas un imbécil"_, se regañó mentalmente.

—Sí, no suena algo por lo cual actuaría de ese modo... Habrá que darle tiempo, supongo.

La conversación quedó pausada un instante, pues en ese momento los tres detuvieron sus bicicletas en la entrada a su lugar secreto para seguir el resto del camino a pie.

—Aunque Bill también estaba raro, ¿Crees que hayan discutido?

—Bill, más Eddie, más discusión, igual a error cuatrocientos cuatro, Bev. Ellos nunca han tenido un choque, no uno en serio al menos, es cómo... Realmente no recuerdo alguna vez que hayan peleado por nada ¿Cierto Stan?

—Sí. Siempre han sido muy apegados el uno al otro, incluso cuando Richie y yo comenzamos a juntarnos con ellos a mitad de segundo grado aún encontraban tiempo para fingir que no existíamos.

—Oh, bueno, entonces cómo sea, ambos estaban actuando demasiado raro hoy.

—Claro, porqué tú estabas actuando súper normal también, Bevvy.

—Al menos yo me puedo excusar con las hormonas ¿Ellos qué tienen? Deja de molestar y pásame un estúpido cigarrillo, Tozier —incluso él pudo reír después de las palabras de Bev, ella simplemente extendió su mano hacia Richie para hacer énfasis en su petición final.

—Oh, querida, te invité a venir nunca dije que yo pagaría tu vicio.

Ante las palabras de Richie Bev frunció su cejas y le arrebató al otro niño el cilindro de tabaco que débilmente sostenía entre sus dedos, para posteriormente metérselo a la boca y encenderlo. Su madre decía que una chica que fumaba era desagradable pero él no podía encontrar nada desagradable en Beverly Marsh, le parecía tan bonita e increíble, valiente y segura de sí misma, si no fuera porque ella salía con Ben y que él estaba asustado pero seguro de que prefería a los niños tal vez la hubiera invitado a salir en algún momento.

Richie se rió, posiblemente de algo que la pelirroja dijo, sacándole así de su ensoñacion. De alguna forma había terminado sentado en medio del par de chicos fumadores y eso le garantizaba que su padre iba a matarlo cuando regresara a casa pero al menos no volver directo después de la escuela y tener olor a humo de cigarrillos impregnado en la ropa eran razones más justas para recibir un castigo. Realmente valía la pena, si se lo preguntaban.

Estuvieron un rato más ahí solamente ellos tres, sin decirse mucho en realidad, hasta que llegaron los demás a pasar el rato también. La atmósfera aún era rara, pero supieron disimularlo, en especial con las estupideces de Richie que siempre estaban ahí para aligerar el ambiente.

...

—Bien, pero cómo sea, todos estamos de acuerdo en que todos en éste club tuvimos nuestro primer beso con Bev ¿Cierto?

Un colectivo _"sí"_ se escuchó del resto de niños, a excepción suya.

—En realidad no todos —soltó Bev mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y señalándole con su dedo índice de forma nada sutil.

—Nunca imaginé a Stan cómo un infiel —. Richie colocó una mano sobre su pecho, haciendo énfasis en el dramatismo de su voz al fingir que su corazón dolía ante su aparente traición —, eso rompe las reglas de nuestro contrato, Stanny, y te deja fuera de nuestros testamentos y sin custodia sobre los niños.

Todos se rieron de ésto, incluso él debía admitir que había sido gracioso.

—¿Por qué se ríen? Ésto es serio. Stanley no nos ama lo suficiente como para que la tradición de besar a Bev se conserve ¡Incluso Eddie lo hizo! ¿Por qué tú no? —trantando de contener su risa, a diferencia de los demás que se estaban riendo con soltura, cuando la pregunta fue dirigida a él sólo se encogió de hombros.

No había una respuesta clara a eso. Aún no besaba a nadie y no era específicamente porque quisiera que fuera algo especial, sólo no le llamaba la atención compartir sus gérmenes con otra persona.

—Aún no he dado mi primer beso —se vió casi obligado a explicar antes de que le interrogarán sobre con quién fue el dichoso beso que le negó a Bev.

Todos pararon de reír para voltear a verle, aparentemente sorprendidos por éste hecho.

—Oh, por favor Stan, no puedes ser tan mojigato —dijo Eddie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Wow! Eddie spaghetti llamando mojigato a alguien... Eso dice mucho de ti Stanniel.

—Yo no veo ningún problema con eso. Aún hay personas que le toman importancia a esas cosas —Defendió Ben.

—Bueno simplemente no ha pasado. En realidad me da un poco de asco pensarlo y realmente no me preocupa si pasa o no ahora —habló solamente para que no empezarán a pelear sobre el tema, que él no veía como la gran cosa en realidad.

—Eso decía Eddie y ahora incluso él mismo se cuela en mi ventana para recibir una dosis de mis besos —. Al decir esto Richie rodeó el cuello de Eddie con uno de sus brazos y trató de darle un beso pese a las protestas y esfuerzos del otro niño para alejarlo, Richie no dejó de molestar a Eddie hasta que Bill se acercó y le dijo que parara.

Se sintio tan, tan estúpidamente celoso de eso. 

El resto de la tarde pasó más tranquila y cuando comenzó a anochecer cada uno volvió a su casa, incluso él, aunque seguía preocupado por el castgo que recibiría.


	4. Disappointed and frustrated

_"Tu madre vendrá por ti después de la escuela, más te vale esperarla"._

Había dicho su padre severamente mientras detenía el auto frente a la escuela. Era humillante. Y tenía que sufrir de esto durante dos semana completas. Sentía que tenía ocho años de nuevo y sus padres tenían que llevarlo casi arrastrado porque le daba miedo ir a la escuela por los niños que se burlaban de él...

Murmuró algo en asentimiento y luego se bajó del coche, estuvo realmente tentado con la idea de azotar la puerta, pero claro, eso se quedó en una idea.

Su castigo consistía en dos semanas de arresto en casa. No llamadas, definitivamente no salidas con sus amigos, sería vigilado para asegurarse de que hacía sus deberes y estudiara para sus exámenes y, por último, algo que a su padre se le ocurrió mientras él se iba a su cuarto después del regaño del porqué no era un alumno sobresaliente; sería llevado y traído de la escuela. Claro qué aunque protestó esto no fue tomado en cuenta, e incluso su madre estuvo de acuerdo con la infantil penitencia. 

Ellos mismos lo decían: tenía dieciséis años. Ya no era un jodido niño, pero lo trataban como tal.

En toda la noche no pudo parar de pensar en las miradas de sus amigos cuando dijo que nunca había besado a nadie, cómo si fuera una cosa del otro mundo. _"Mojigato"_. Eddie, _le tengo jodido miedo hasta al puto aire_ _que respiro_, Kaspbrak lo había llamado mojigato... Simplemente hilarante. Y luego estaba el estúpido de Richie burlándose de ésto y también coqueteando con Eddie. 

_Otro día maravilloso_. Pensó, a eso de las tres de la mañana, mientras le era imposible dormir. 

—¿T-t-tu papá vi-vino a de-dejarte? —Preguntó Bill en cuanto se acercó a los perdedores, que estacionaban sus bicicletas en la entrada, menos Richie, que al parecer había preferido llegar tarde a la escuela o quizá no llegar.

—Es parte de mi castigo por sacar un seis en literatura —respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos. Sus amigos sabían que sus padres eran demasiado estrictosl, así que sólo le dieron algunas miradas de pena, para luego cambiar de tema. 

Llegó a su casillero, dónde estaba escrito con marcador negro permanente y en letras grandes _"Stanley Urina"_, lo cual no era algo reciente, y abrió el mueble de metal, al hacerlo una hoja de papel cayó al suelo.

_Un clásico_, pensó, tal vez era un dibujo de pésima calidad artística o un puñado de insultos. No le importaba que fuera en realidad, se esperaba cualquier cosa al abrir la sencilla hoja blanca doblada por la mitad, pero al desdoblar el papel se topó con lo que jamás se esperó.

Era una especie de confesión de amor o algo parecido, no decía de quién era y tampoco reconocía la letra, no era tan horrenda como la de los bravucones pero tampoco parecía mucho la de una chica, que solían ser más delicadas, ésta era algo torcida y una fea y poco entendible mezcla de letra cursiva, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez era de un chico. Lo cual le llevó a concluir que alguien debía de haberse equivocado de casillero o ésta era una broma demasiado elaborada y de muy mal gusto.

* * *

—Debo admitir que es lindo, pero no me parece algo sincero, tal vez sólo sea alguien burlándose de ti —Eddie rompió seriamente el silencio que se hizo en la mesa.

—A mí tampoco. La letra no me da confianza y, además ¿Qué demonios dice aquí? —Bev hizo énfasis en sus palabras tomando la hoja de las manos de Ben para señalar un párrafo en específico que era prácticamente ilegible.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si habla en serio?, Digo, a mí tampoco me da confianza alguien que suena cómo un acosador, pero hay una probabilidad de que sea en serio —dijo de forma razonable Mike.

—Sea c-c-cómo s-s-sea p-pa-pa-pare-ce que ésta p-p-persona tomó a-algún curso de escritura o algo pa-parecido.

—Eso es cierto. Tiene una letra horrible, pero errores ortográficos y gramaticales mínimos.

Bill y Ben siguieron inspeccionando la estúpida nota y hablando respecto a los errores y la estética de la misma.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado por ésto, aunque ya haya pensado en ello, era desalentador que sus propios amigos no creyeran que alguien pudiera tener verdaderos sentimientos por él, se sintió arrepentido de habérselas mostrado a todos en primer lugar.

—¿Y tú no dirás nada? —Le preguntó acusador a Richie, quién estaba demasiado callado con el asunto.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Vamos, Stanniel, me están robando al amor de mi vida con cursis notas en su casillero y ¿Aún tengo que opinar algo al respecto? Cariño, dame un respiro —. Dijo Richie con desgana, sin verdaderamente sentir lo que había dicho, pero aún así sonriendo como el imbécil que era.

Odiaba cuando Richie bromeaba así. Sentía cómo si éste, de alguna forma, supiera de sus sentimientos y se burlara de ellos.

La campana sonó y Ben le devolvió la nota, antes de retirarse le dió una palmada en la espalda, cómo si le estuviera dando consuelo sobre algo, cosa que le molestó todavía más.

* * *

A la hora de salida su madre estaba afuera esperándole, cómo había sido acordado, ella tenía en su rostro una expresión de disculpa hacia él por hacerlo pasar por una vergüenza como aquella.

De camino a casa se detuvieron en una tienda a comprar cosas que faltaban para la cena mientras su madre le preguntaba cómo había ido su día, para finalmente regresar a casa.

Comieron juntos y ella le permitió tener privacidad después de eso, ella dijo que confiaba en sus capacidades y que sabía que no necesitaba cuidado cuando de lo académico se trataba. Era bueno tener a alguien parcialmente de su lado en esa casa.

Por la noche su padre revisó sus deberes y le hizo preguntas respecto al examen de química que tenía al día siguiente, siendo la cereza de otro día de mierda.


End file.
